Moondance
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Kakashi sings, but only for his Iruka.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: I suggest you listen to "Moondance", either by Van Morrison or Paul Brown. It would make this fic so much sweeter :)

* * *

Iruka was washing the dishes as Kakashi dried them. Kakashi was humming to himself, and Iruka strained to hear it. It was a soft, slow melody.

"Kakashi, what are you humming?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi was taken from his thoughts as he processed Iruka's question, apparently not aware that he was indeed humming, "Oh, nothing."

Iruka glanced over at Kakashi and rose an eyebrow, "Oh, really? That nothing sounds nice."

Kakashi chuckled as he dried another dish, "Does it?"

"Yeah, I like it. Does it have any lyrics to it," Iruka asked as he washed another bowl.

"Hmm…" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling as he dried a cup, "actually it does."

"Oh?" Iruka looked over at him with a curious look as he washed another cup, "Would there be a possibility for you to sing them?"

"Sing?" he stopped his movements that were currently drying a bowl, and gave Iruka a disbelieving look, "Oh no, I don't sing."

Iruka frowned as he washed another cup, "but you were humming just a while ago."

"Humming is not singing," Kakashi stated as he dried the cup Iruka just washed.

"Close enough isn't?"

"I don't sing," Kakashi deadpanned.

Iruka frowned as he washed the last dish that was in the sink, as a thought came to him, he looked over at Kakashi catching his glance and gave him a coy look, "Not even for me?"

Kakashi's eye widened a fraction before it when back to its half lidded state and frowned, "Don't use that on me."

"Oh, come now 'Kashi," He washed the suds off his hands and dried them while turning fully towards Kakashi, "Sing for me?". Kakashi continued drying the last cup, frowing, "Please?"

Kakashi sighed and put the cup down, and proceeded to dry his hands while turning fully to Iruka who was giving him an expectant look. He hesitated before giving in, "Fine, but only this once."

"Doubt that," Iruka murmured.

"What –"

"Please, Kakashi. I want to hear the lyrics." Iruka put down the rag he was drying his hands with before giving Kakashi an innocent smile.

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the counter with his hip, "Now, how does it go…," he looked up at the ceiling for a moment before resting his eyes on Iruka who was waiting patiently, "I'll sing them, if you promise not to laugh."

"I wont, promise,"

"Hmm…" He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist resting his left hand on the small of the younger man's back, bringing him closer.

"Kakashi –"

"_Well, it's a marvelous night for a __moondance__. With the stars up above in your eyes…,_" He leaned in closer and rested his cheek against Iruka's, "…_A fantabulous night to make romance, '__neath__ the cover of October skies__…_," He whispered into Iruka's ear who then proceeded to blush.

He took his free hand and laced his fingers with Iruka's left hand,"_And__ all the leaves on the trees are falling__, to the sound of the breezes that blow..._" He brushed his lips against Iruka's now heated cheek, and smiled, "_And I'm trying to please to the calling, of your heart-strings that play soft and low…"_

He pulled away enough to see the chunin's handsome face, and unlaced his fingers from Iruka's to cup the younger's man face, _"And all the night's magic see to whisper, and hush…"_ Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man's waist loosely, his eyes soft and a dark blush painting his cheeks, _Cute,_ Kakashi mused to himself as he continued to sing, _"And all the soft moonlight seems to shine on your blush…__Can I just have one more __moondance__ with you, my love…" _Kakashi slowly trailed his hands down to Iruka's shoulders, "_Can I just have one more __moondance__ with you, my love…"_

He took Iruka's left hand, and laced their fingers again, trailing his left hand down to Iruka's hip, "_Well, I want to make love to you tonight. I can't wait 'til the morning has come…" _his smile grew as Iruka rested his head on the shoulder in front of him, his head turned towards Kakashi, letting the older man's voice vibrate through him, _"And I know that the time is just right…and straight into my arms you will run…"_ he turned his head towards Iruka and brushed his lips on his exposed temple, "_And when you come my heart will be waiting, to make sure that you're never alone…" _he saw Iruka's eyes grew softer, the smile never leaving his lips, he kissed the younger man's temple, "_Then and there all my dreams will come true, dear. Then and there I will make you my own…"_

He trailed his fingers over the chunin's spine, "_Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside…"_ Iruka trembled at the light touch, and his blush deepened, "_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide…"_

Kakashi pulled the chunin closer, and brought their joined hands up to kiss the chunin's knuckles, "_Can I just have one more __moondance__ with you, my love…,_" Iruka raised his head off the older man's shoulder, Kakashi saw the soft, loved look Iruka was giving him and he felt himself blush, he leaned his cheek against the younger man's in attempt to hide it, "_Can I just have some more romance with you, my love…"_ He kissed the chunin's forehead, "_My love…," _the scar on his nose, "_My love…,_" Iruka caught his lips with his own, and gave him a passionate kiss, he licked at Kakashi's bottom lip, and he gladly complied, he delve his own tongue before the younger man had the chance, earning him a gasp for the chunin that then turned into a moan. The younger man ran his fingers through silver locks and pulled the other man closer. Breathlessly breaking the kiss, Iruka nuzzled Kakashi's jawline and brought his hips closer.

"So you liked it?" Kakashi smiled as he ran his fingers through Iruka's hair, pulling the hairtie out, allowing his chocolate hair to frame his tan face.

"mh hmm," Iruka kissed him just below his earlobe.

"Good," Kakashi let out a groan.

"You should sing more often," Iruka whispered against the older man's pulse.

Kakashi let out a sigh, "…Maybe, only for you, Ruru," He felt Iruka smile against his skin. _Or is that a grin_"My love."

"My Love," Iruka echoed.


End file.
